plantszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter/Characters
Normal Characters Main Characters Peashooter McPeadom - The main protagonist of the show, is always protecting his family and all the world from the zombies. The lead singer of PBC. First appeared in "Pilot". Sunflower McPeadom - The secondary protagonist of the show, Peashooter's younger step-sister and assistant. The manager of PBC. First appeared in "Pilot". Wallace Nut - The main deuteragonist of the show, Peashooter's best friend since kindergarden and Sunflower's boyfriend. First appeared in "Nut and Sun". Blover McLuck - The main tritagonist of the show, one of Peashooter's friends and new neighbor. First appeared in "A New Neighbor From Ireland". Red Stinger Rosey - One of Peashooter's friends. Enters the main cast at Season 3. First appeared in "A New Student". Minor Characters Gatling Pea McPeadom - Peashooter's dad, fought in the '90's war. First appeared in "Pilot". Snow Pea McPeadom - Peashooter's mom, is afraid of sunny days. First appeared in "Pilot". Repeater McPeadom - Peashooter's older brother, goes to college. First appeared in "Repeating Forever". Bonkanion Choy - A popular kid, Sunflower's ex-boyfriend. First appeared in "Falling in Love". Tallace Nut - Wall-nut's dad. First appeared in "Race-nut". Lightning Reed - The best racer ever. First appeared in "Race-nut". Chomper Trap - The drummer of PBC. First appeared in "Rock Up". Bloomerang Frisbee - The guitarist of PBC. Chomper's best friend. First appeared in "Rock Up". Dr. Edgar George Zomboss - The main antagonist of the series. Leader of Zombies. First appeared in "Zombies". Conehead Zomboss - Zomboss' son. Leader of Team A. First appeared in "Zombies". Phat Beet - DJ PhatBeet ironically is a singer. First appeared in "DJ Party". Buckethead Zomboss - Conehead's brother. Leader of Team B. First appeared in "Zombies Return". Ghostie Pepper - Peashooter's girlfriend. Sunflower's best friend. First appeared in "In Love With a Ghost". Jalapeño Pepper - One of Gatling Pea's friends. Ghost Pepper's dad. First appeared in "In Love With a Ghost" Punk - Conehead and Buckethead's friend. Leader of Team Party. First appeared in "Zombie Planet". Snapdragon Trap - Chomper's twin brother. First appeared in "Snappy". Umbrella Leaf - Bloomerang's girlfriend. First appeared in "Umbrella Love". Marigold Coiny - A nerdy girl that has a crush on Peashooter. First appeared in "Marigold's Love Trouble". Dogtail Woofy - A cool guy. He and Peashooter are friends. First appeared in "Dog and Cat". Cattail Woofy - Dogtail's twin sister. First appeared in "Dog and Cat". Dragon Master - The leader of Dragons at the story "Dragons". Came to life by Zomboss. First appeared in "Dragon's Tale". Celery Stalker - The host of "Rock Plants". First appeared in "The Amazing Adventures of Peashooter: Hollywood Plants". The Magnifying Grass Show Crossover Characters Magnifying Grass - The main character of The Magnifying Grass Show. Helped Peashooter and his friends to beat the zombies. Appeared in "The Amazing Peashooter and Magnifying Grass Show". Power Lily - A main character of The Magnifying Grass Show. MG's ex-girlfriend. Appeared in "The Amazing Peashooter and Magnifying Grass Show". Michael Zomboss - A main antagonist of The Magnifying Grass Show. Appeared in "The Amazing Peashooter and Magnifying Grass.